MNEMONIC
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Biarlah kau mengenaliku sedikit-demi sedikit, dari titik nol Ingat diriku, panggil namaku, kenanglah aku Karena, jika ku boleh memilih Antara memori dan mati Maka aku memilih mati tanpa melupakan dirimu dan diriku, di masa lalu.


Disclaimer Kagerou Project / kagerou Days / Mekaku City Actors © Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P)

Pairing : KonoEne, slight ShinEne, HaruTaka

hurt/comfort, drama, AU, supernatural

Standart warning applied, kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan

Fic super pendek untuk para KonoEne/HaruTaka, juga untuk meramaikan fandom KagePro Indo yang lagi sepi.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Mnemonic Nagi Yanagi- _san_ yang nyesek dihati.

.

.

Biarlah kau mengenaliku sedikit-demi sedikit, dari titik nol

Ingat diriku, panggil namaku, kenanglah aku

Karena, jika ku boleh memilih Antara memori dan mati

Maka aku memilih mati tanpa melupakan dirimu dan diriku, di masa lalu

.

.

 **Ene/ Takane PoV**

Dicelah sempit Antara layar handphone dan jari-jari besar Shintaro, aku dapat melihat pemuda itu duduk sambil memeluk _Triceratops_ kapasnya. Mencari-cari setitik kenyamanan di sofa tempat pertempuran ketua dan kuning menyebalkan dengan kemungkinan yang sudah pasti nol.

Mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah dango tiga warna itu terlihat penuh, pipinya menggembung dengan pandangan mata datar yang terlihat tak antusias.

 _Ah, lucu sekali._

Mirip anak kecil yang sudah malas dan terbiasa mendengar keributan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mengeluarkan stik dango yang sudah tandas isinya, pemuda itu lantas berdiri diantara baku bantal dengan tenang. Menghiraukan bulu-bulu kapas yang menghambur melandas di helai rambut keperakannya. Pandangannya men- _scan_ markas _Mekakushi Dan_ dari ujung ruangan hingga berhenti di sudut terpinggirkan, dimana ada Shintarou dan aku yang baru saja bergulat seperti biasa.

Bergulat ? Kurasa itu sedikit ambigu dan terdengar menggelikan. Tapi aku benar-benar baru saja melakukan hal itu dengan Shin, jengah karena ia selalu saja memainkan aku dengan seenaknya. Membuatku lelah dengan segala kebrutalannya yang pada akhirnya menyumpah serapahiku karena permainanku tidak memuaskannya.

 _Ha! apakah itu tedengar ambigu lagi?_

Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang yang kini menjadi focus pikiranku bukanlah Shin melainkan sosok datar dengan _Triceratops_ unyunya yang kini sudah berdiri di samping kami, menatap layar handphone Shintarou.

Tepat dimataku, ia menatap.

Seolah sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan. Sedang diriku menahan degup dengan harapan yang tak terputus.

Berbeda dengan Shin, yang nampaknya merasa terganggu karena ceramah paginya terinterupsi. Pria berjaket merah itu hanya menatap kami bosan tapi tak segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Biasanya jika ia bosan dan jengah terhadap sesuatu, ia tak akan berfikir dua kali untuk segera beranjak menuju atap markas.

Diantara ke- _absurd-_ an kami bertiga, tiba-tiba saja seisi markas berubah hening. Kidou dan Kano berhenti dari adu bantal mereka, Momo yang tadinya sedang menyanyi kini terdengar sunyi, Seto sedang tertidur dipangkuan Mary yang memang tidak banyak bicara, sedang Hibiya sedang keluar membeli beberapa kaleng soda yang sedang diskon setengah harga.

Semua mata mengarah padaku, dari merah, jingga hingga ungu. Meskipun tak melihat kedalam mata mereka, tapi kuyakin kini mereka menatapku penuh iba, menyedihkan. Diantara warni mata penuh warna ini, atensiku hanya terfokus pada sepasang ruby merah jambu didepan mataku. Menyelami kekosongan yang dipancarkannya. Dan itu sedikit membuatku takut-dan sedih- secara bersamaan.

Waktu seakan melambat, saat bibirnya merangkai sebuah kalimat dalam keheningan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri atas apa yang akan kudengar nantinya. Tapi aku yakin, ini akan menjadi pagi yang berbeda. Karena kemarin kami sudah dapat berbicara dengan akrab, bahkan dia bercerita tentang _Triceratop_ unyu yang ditemukannya dalam laci meja belajar di basement rumah lamanya. Ia sangat menyukainya, mengendus-endus bau boneka dalam pelukan. Sungguh, aku senang. Karena sesungguhnya boneka itu adalah pemberianku. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dipenghujung musim panas, dibawah sinar jingga matahari yang tenggelam. Dimana kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokan hanya untuk mengatakan 'aku suka padamu'. Mungkinkah ia mengingatku? Mulai mengingatku?

"Kau siapa?" _satu kata itu_

Sekali lagi membuat harapanku hancur saat pagi mulai menyapanya. Nyala ruby yang menatapku asing dan kosong, dimana dulu dengan mata itu sepasang iris coklat selalu mennyambutku hangat dipagi hari. Shin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku yang terkekang diantara layar. Kugariskan sebuah lengkung pada wajah pikselku, meski kepahitan merajainya.

"siapa kau?'' ulangnya dingin, padam sudah setiap harapan yang berdegup dalam jantungku.

"watashi wa Ene-desu"

"Konoha-desu"

"a … hajimemashite, Konoha-san" dia menatapku sejenak

"hn, domo" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan padaku, tanpa nada, tanpa senyuman. Dingin. Menyesakkan.

Nafasku terasa tercekat ditenggorokan, meskipun pada kenyataannya aku tak bernafas dalam udara. Genggaman Shintarou terlihat menguat dalam layar handphone-nya seolah sedang memberiku sebuah lingkupan hangat. Tapi sayang .. kehangatan itu tak mencapai tempat yang dingin ini.

"Maaf Ene, sepertinya aku harus mematikan handphone ku. Sudah lowbat" ucapnya sembari berjalan menjauh, aku mengangguk pelan.

Disana, Konoha berdiri tak bergeming menatap kepergian kami. Pelukan pada Triceratopsnya mengerat. Kulengkungkan sisa senyumku kepadanya, walau samar. Sebelum kegelapan menyapaku.

"Terimakasih Shin" dia tersenyum, melirikku sebentar.

Air mataku menetes seiring layar handphone yang padam. Dalam sunyi aku menangis, meski ini memang bukanlah gayaku.

Tak dapat kupungkiri kebahagiaanku saat aku benar-benar bertemu dengan dirimu, meski dalam sosok yang lain. Tapi kesedihan ini pun tak dapat kubendung karena …

Sekali lagi, di pagi yang ke-seratus tujuh belas. Kau melupakanku. Haruka.

.

.

.

"Takane," panggil pemuda itu sembari menatap langit berbintang dari kaca jendela sebelah ranjangnya.

"Hm?"

"Jika ada bintang jatuh malam ini. Apa yang akan kau minta?" Takane tersenyum simpul, lantas menutup kaca jendela dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin hidup abadi, hidup tanpa bayang-bayang kematian. Aku, benci perpisahan."

Takane berbalik, menengok kebelakang, dimana pemuda itu duduk bersandar pada ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kalau kau?"

"eh, aku? Mm .. aku ingin punya tubuh yang kuat, yang bisa diajak berlari, yang bisa diajak beradu game semalaman denganmu."

"Permintaan macam apa itu? Dasar konyol," wajah gadis itu merah padam ' _denganmu?_ ' –ah entah kenapa kata-kata itu melesakkan rasa hangat dalam rongga dadanya.

"Permintaan Ene juga konyol kok!" protes Haruka

Keduanya terdiam, saling bertatapan, menyelami masing-masing iris yang berpendar di keremangan malam.

 _'tapi yang aku paling inginkan adalah selalu bersama mu selamanya'_ ucap mereka berdua dalam hati. Berharap Tuhan memberi mereka waktu, sedikit saja.

Di malam berbintang ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, setitik cahaya meluncur dari arah barat menuju timur. Kilaunya sekejap namun jatuh dengan perlahan.

Keduanya tersenyum

 _'terus berada disisimu'_

Menyisakan kerlap-kerlip bintang dikegelapan malam.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo! Siapa fans HaruTaka / KonoEne disini? *Lambai-lambai.

Sebagai seorang pendatang baru, Sembilan ratus kata sudah jadi limit saya. Maklum saja, dulu Cuma jadi reader, terus kehabisan asupan OTP tercinta. Karena fandom ini termasuk minor dan kurang dapat kasih sayang (?) saya jadi gatel pingin ikutan nyumbang dikit-dikit buat para fans-fans lapar diluar sana. Yah- itupun kalau ada yang mau baca sih, hahaha*pundung dipojokan.

Aku masih bingung, ini cocoknya masuk AR apa Headcanon? ada yang bisa bantu?

Kritik dan masukan bakal aku terima dengan senang hati, yaah apa aja deh asal bukan _Bash_. Karena saya nggak tahan OTP saya dicaci maki.

That's all, thanks for reading minna ^^


End file.
